happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Least Favorite Happy Tree Friends Moments!
(Hello guys, sigh today i have to do it, listing my Top 10 LEAST Favorite Happy Tree Friends Moments, note tho that most of these on note, Happy Tree Friends MOMENTS, not episodes, i like most of the episodes listed as usual but sigh of course i list least favorite episodes too, most of these are from "Annoying" and other moments i already listed, i gonna list moments i REALLY hate which imo is like the worst, i respect your opinions if ya like those moments, since keep in mind just my list and nothing personal?) 10: Splendid's Death (Gems the Breaks) (And after all as i have said before, after all times when Splendid have his ONLY death ever seen, but ever then, i never liked this death, i never think he deserved this, but Lifty and Shifty on the other hand... They deserved to die, after crimes as usual, but even if Splendid was bad like killing The Mole for example, i don't like this death, it is too gross and brutal, i mean Happy Tree Friends is brutal and it works good but i just think Splendid isn't bad, i mean literally not the worst so this death was despicable!) 9: The Grizzly Bear killing Lumpy (Take a Hike) (Lumpy is an idiot ikr, but still really, in this episode he and everybody else got very bad deaths, and even if this episode is not so bad, it is sad to see Lumpy's death, ok only for me i guess since i HATED Lumpy's death here, he was so injured and yes his suffering maybe ended anyway, anyway when he was back up... But yeah this darn Bear killed him so brutal, who would want somebody to die this way? Ok those who are mean yes but Lumpy is a nice guy and this wasn't cool...) 8: Nutty's Death (A Sucker for Love Part 2) (I said it a few times or once but whatever i say it again, Nutty DIDN'T seriously deserve death in this episode, sigh... Even if he was stealing Cub's lollipop earlier still karma got him anyway and just pain would be justified but keep him alive god darn it pls, but no, instead even if he also tried to steal the chocolate box, he needed love for crying out loud, nobody ever loved him before but the box would understand him maybe... So Nutty got run over by The Mole and just for what he did with Cub earlier? Ok of course, ok... I just dont see how this makes Nutty happy!) 7: The Sea Creatures beating up Russell (Sea What I Found) (Yes i hate this moment so much, nobody else seem to grief for him and Lumpy in this episode, instead people grief for Lifty and Shifty who deserved the painful deaths for what they did with Russell and Lumpy who also died slowly, Russell NEEDED to use The Sea Creatures to get The Raccoons, but no the boat didn't work and The Sea Creatures DIDN'T have to beat him up, tho Russell could instead... Could instead tell them to attack the duo, then could be cool, but duh, nope and nope for that right really for that isn't what we saw and this annoying scene in this cool episode was not needed) 6: Cuddles thinks Giggles is dating Disco Bear (YouTube 101: Subscriptions) (I am freaking sorry, so sorry people IF ya ship Giggles with Disco Bear... but that is THE WORST ship ever, and i ship Giggles with Cuddles and i ain't afraid to have that opinion, and no i am not crazy over ships and GigglesXCuddles ISN'T overrated, ya wanna see overrated? Well there is another known ship about HTF, should i tell ya? IF i even say the ship name the fans will get angry, but i am one of the sane fans yes sane, so sane that i ship rabbit and chipmunk, deal with it! Ok sorry if it sound like i was mad, i didn't mean to... Ahem *Clears throat* my throat, anyway... Cuddles was fan of Giggles UNTIL he saw her with Disco Bear, so he no longer loved Giggles and Disco Bear tricked his fans, what a sick bear, i hope Giggles sees this and becomes girlfriend to Cuddles again, Disco Bear doesn't deserve Giggles at all!) 5: The Whole Episode (YouTube Copyright School) (Yes seriously, unlike the previous episode mentioned above, so above all this.. What is this piece of crap episode? Russell is not making sense in this role, heck NOTHING in this whole episode even made sense, why was it made? Why did nobody died? Of course and ok after all only a Narrator is talking to Russell and they aren't meant to have voices who talks just gibberish, and as i say do Russell look like Goofy to you guys since isn't it Lumpy's role to follow a Narrator's instructions instead?) 4: Handy babysits Cub (A Handy Nanny) (Yes, this episode is not funny at all, Handy is being tortured and can't catch a single freaking brake, he died too many times already and as he tries to save Cub, he fail, and he gets the pacifier in the eye and Cub freaking LAUGH at Handy? Seriously i know he is just a little kid but still, that isn't fun, sigh... Then i sigh again due to Handy's face injury and that Pop killed Handy in the freaking ending, seriouly it would be fair IF Pop and/or Cub died too, but no, just a single character tortured, this isn't how babysit cartoons only works, this isn't tho what do i say? Yes i hate it, it doesn't work because Handy did nothing wrong and only he died so this episode is bad imo!) 3: Flaky's Death (Royal Flush) (You have no idea... You have? Have no idea what... What have Flaky even done? What have she ever even did to Lammy or Mr. Pickels? In general, i hate ALL the three deaths that happened to the girls in this episode, it would be fair IF Lammy and maybe Mr. Pickels too died as well but nope, they die dumb deaths, and Flaky's death is the WORST of the three imo, i mean rlly the three is innocent, and the three really like RLLY is into this mess, it is into madness that Flaky's corpse gets flushed down the toilet, eh well, flush her down sure? Treat her like poop, next time i will do this to the pickle and he will regret it!) 2: Lumpy's Death (In Over Your Hedge) (Sigh... *Facepalm* A big sigh again: SIGH! Because i am so acting with a big "SERIOUSLY!?" Fliqpy already sort of killed Lumpy in "A Vicious Cycle" but no, instead sure kill him again in this dumb episode, meanwhile I AM interested about Flippy's mate in the past who died, i am angry that Fliqpy have to kill Lumpy for what happened in past in "By The Seat Of Your Pants" but seriously Fliqpy is mean how can you root for him? Seriously? :( Lumpy never killed others by purpose, and doesn't anybody else get tired that Fliqpy kill innocents? Mostly Toothy, Flaky, Cuddles... FLAKY!? He kill his girlfriend too then but isn't Flippy, still anyway this part is making me mad and i want another episode which makes me feel better, this is one of the worst finales of a cartoon ever, but i heard the show isn't cancelled or that since we get movie as well but please leave Lumpy alone since i am tired of him being hated, yes being annoyed too, pls don't get mad at my opinion?...) Dishonorable Mentions: 11: Lumpy's Cozy (Asbestos I Can Do) 12: Disco Bear's Spine (Put Your Back Into It) 13: Flaky's Pain (Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!) 14: Cuddles' Death (Can't Stop Coffin) 15: Nutty's "Well-Deserved" Death (Chew Said a Mouthful) 16: The Turtle eating Lumpy (Letter Late Than Never) 17: Cuddles turning into a Chair (In a Jam) And 18: The Whale vomits (Get Whale Soon) And number one is:... OBVIOUSLY! SNIFFLES' DEATH (TONGUE IN CHEEK)! (I have talked about my least favorite MANY times now, and yes do i have to repeat? The injuries of Sniffles ticks me off as well and that Sniffles CAN'T win over the little monsters... The Ants!!! >:/ Heck when he failed to eat them last time, they punish him by making him cry and doing stuff he would REFUSE doing, who would find this as justice? ;( Ugh, seeing a character cry makes me cry... ;( Poor anteater, and worst of all is how they finish Sniffles off, and use his skin as their freaking new house! Omg! Get that pic off me, get off! Seriously i hate this moment, is one of the reasons why i hate this episode, understand?) There ya have it people, sigh now ya know which moments i hate, both from episodes i like and don't, remember those are My opinions, MY and YOU and MY is not same, is idk ok if ya like any of these, right is? Anyway sigh, those moments i didn't like, feel free to comment, and all that, now ya know what i think of moments, thanks for watching! And comment! Category:Blog posts